(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment inspecting method and a device thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an equipment inspecting device for inspecting a device by using a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is needed to manage usage position and usage information for a large amount of many kinds of computing devices provided within a remote building. Here, examples of the computing devices include a PC, a monitor, a PDA, a printer, and a barcode reader.
In order to manage the computing devices, a user is generally sent directly to the field to manually detect the condition of the computing devices. When the computing devices are manually managed, time and cost are wasted. Particularly, large workplaces have many devices to thereby expend much time and cost. Further, since it is difficult for the user to sense a device that is small or is positioned at an isolated place, the accuracy of checking the current states of the device is problematically reduced.
In addition, a method for remotely managing the devices through the network is applicable to some devices for providing a network system in cooperation with the network resource management system (NRMS). However, the NRMS using management method cannot be applicable to a device that does not provide a network system or a device that does not always provide a network system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.